Logan Love
by Mizmal BTR Fan
Summary: Why does Logan want to be a doctor?  Why is he so smart?  Where are his parents?  A series of one shots about Logan.  Even if you're not a fan of Logan, I think you'll like this.
1. Promise

I know this is pretty different from my normal humor stories, but I had the idea and I wanted to use it. =)

* * *

**I Promise**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush. If I did, I would not be writing BTR stories on fanfiction. I would be writing them into the show.**

Seven-year-old Logan stood on the curb, waiting for his mom to arrived to pick him up.

The young boy watched his mom driving up, when suddenly the unexpected happened. Another car crashed into her car from the side. Both cars stopped and Logan had a look of terror in his eyes.

"Mommy!" Logan cried, running over to her car. He found his mother unconscious. Logan started crying his eyes out, "C-call 9-911," he choked out to the other driver, to which she immediately did.

When the ambulance finally came, they took Logan's mother away.

"What happened," the man asked in the progress.

"She was driving and that other car crashed into her car from the side," Logan explained, sadly.

"Oh. And what is your relation with her?"

"She-she's my mommy," he quietly told the man, "C-can I come with her?"

"Of course," he told Logan, as they got into the ambulance and started heading towards the hospital.

An hour later, his mom was laying in a hospital bed. His face was buried into his hands and he was crying.

"Well, I'm sorry kid, but it looks like she won't make it. If we would have gotten there a little sooner, she might have made it, but would have been no guarantees," the doctor told him before leaving him alone.

"Mommy, I know I can't help you now... but I promise, I'll study long and hard to become a doctor. Then, I would know how to give immediate help. If you survive, this won't happen again," he told his unconscious mother.

"Hey..." his three best friends appeared, "How are you doing?" James asked.

"Well, my mommy's unconscious and they don't think she will make it. I'm doing just swell," he stated sarcastically.

"Well, that's good. I thought you'd be pretty upset," Carlos told him, not getting the sarcasm.

Kendall gave him a look, "Logan, we're so sorry."

"It's no- It's not your fault," he said.

"Yeah, we know, but we just want you to know that we're going to help you through this."

"Of course, we'll stick by your side forever," Carlos told him.

"Thanks guys," Logan appreciated their thoughtfulness.

Beep, beep, beep...

"I love you mommy," Logan said.

Beep, beep, beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. The line on the monitor straitened.

Logan went from sniffling to full out crying again. James put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder, "It will be okay Logan, I promise."

"I'm g-glad y-you g-guys are my friends," Logan told them, "But I'm still keeping my promise that I'll become a doctor." His friends smiled.

"I'm sure that's what your mom would have wanted," Kendall replied.

Even though Logan never really got over the loss of his mother, he realized that will friends by your side, you can get through _anything_ and still live a happy life.

* * *

Well, _that_ made me sad. Honestly, who didn't think I could write a story like this? Whoever does, please say, "I." I. Lol. Anyway, you are probably mad at me for writing these sad stories, but these are my latest ideas that actually turned out pretty good. Despite the fact that this was so sad, I hope you still enjoyed it. =) Aw, who am I kidding, how can I even think about adding a smiley face to that? I _am_ working on a humor story right now, so I hope that makes up for this.


	2. Golden Star

So here it is, the moment you've all been waiting for… I finally made another one shot! :)

Author's note: So, here's an interesting story. I looked "Duck, Duck, Goose" up on Wikipedia, just to make sure I was getting the rules of the game right, since it's been so long since I last played it. As I was reading, I noticed a variation of the game, called "Duck, Duck, Gray Duck," where the words "gray duck" are used to choose a player, rather than "goose." What's ironic is that it also says the variation is played in Minnesota, which, as you all know, is where our favorite hockey players grew up. I was just going to use the normal, most popular version, but I wanted to be traditional to the guys.

* * *

**Golden Star**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.**

"Duck, duck, duck, duck…" Carlos repeated as he tapped his friends' heads in order. The four boys were currently sitting in a circle in the corner of their kindergarten classroom, playing "Duck, Duck, Gray Duck," a Minnesota variation to "Duck, Duck, Goose." (Refer to the author's note above.)

"Duck, duck, duck, duck," Carlos continued to walk around the three boys for what seemed like forever.

"Carlos! You're supposed to pick one of us and say 'gray duck,'" Kendall explained, growing impatient, as were Logan and James.

"I know," the dark-haired boy replied, stopping to face Kendall, "I just don't want my turn to end."

"Well it's no fun if you never pick anybody!" James exclaimed, pivoting his body, so he could see Carlos.

"Yeah, you _have_ to pick somebody! It's the rules!" Logan added.

"Why you always gotta follow the rules?" Carlos quickly retorted, childishly sticking his tongue out.

"Carlos," Kendall sighed. Even at five, Kendall commonly played the role of the leader. "Just say 'gray duck.'"

"Fine!" Carlos breathed out dramatically. "Duck, duck, duck," he walked around, finally stopping at Logan, "Gray duck!"

Logan quickly scrambled to his feet and chased Carlos around the small circle until the hyper child took a seat where Logan had previously been sitting.

Before they had a chance to continue playing, their teacher called their attention.

"Children, children! Play time is over. Could you please take your seats?" Mrs. Larson requested, happy when they obeyed. It was just a small class of fifteen students or so. Logan, James, Carlos and Logan always sat together in the last row of the classroom.

"Now, who can come up to the front of the class and sing the alphabet for us?" their blonde-haired teacher asked kindly.

Several students raised their hands anxiously, along with Logan who held his hand low. He was always kind of shy when he was around anyone other than his three best friends.

Said friends took that moment to notice his hand rose hesitantly in the air.

"He can!" Carlos announced confidently. Logan was the smarted five-year-old Carlos knew. As far as he was concerned, Logan was a genius.

"Very well," Mrs. Larson smiled cheerfully, pleased that Carlos had spoken up for the shy boy, "Logan, will you come to the front of the class?"

Without saying a word, Logan gulped audibly and ventured to the front of the classroom. He had always been afraid of being in front of people. Had he not known the alphabet inside and out, like most kids his age, he would have refused.

Once at the front, Logan shakily started to sing, "A, B, C, D, E, F, G…" As he sung, he glanced nervously around the room at all his peers watching him. "H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P…" His friends caught his attention and he saw they were all smiling and had their thumbs up in the air, indicating he was doing a good job. "Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, X, Y, and Z…" From the side of the room, Logan's teacher watched in admiration. The students all knew the alphabet, but none of them could recite it as clearly as the child in front of her was doing. "Now, I know my ABC's. Next time won't you sing with me?" Logan finished up, blushing when his friends burst loudly into applause, followed by the other students clapping as well.

Mrs. Larson walked over and gave Logan a small pat on the back. "Very nice Logan! I think you deserve a golden star," she said enthusiastically, instantly pulling out a sheet of stickers and placing a star on the back of his hand.

"Thank you," Logan politely responded, before making his way back to his seat.

"Great job Logan!" his friends all complimented him as he sat back down.

"Thanks," he replied, smiling down at the sticker. It was such a little thing, but it made Logan feel special. He wasn't ever very self-confident and the star made him feel good about himself. From then on, Logan was always volunteered in school, in hopes of getting praised or receiving more golden stars.

I really hope you enjoyed this short one shot! I'd like to give a shout out to Alligates for getting me to finally continue this story. :) Thanks so much for your support!


End file.
